


Map of the Problematique

by Quinara



Category: Olympics - Fandom, Olympics Opening Ceremony
Genre: Commentary, Gen, bright colours, music: muse, uptempo, vid, vimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>is this the region, this the soil, the clime,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>said then the lost archangel, this the seat</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that we must change for Heav'n, this mournful gloom</em>
  <br/>
  <em>for that celestial light?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of the Problematique

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to post a vid on AO3... Let's see how it goes! This vid is my response to the London 2012 Opening Ceremony, which I loved for its darkness and uncertainty as well as its exuberance. The epigraph is from _Paradise Lost_ I 242-5, where Satan is addressing the other denizens of Pandaemonium. (Pandaemonium, of course, also being the name of the ceremony's first section!)
> 
> If you have any sort of photosensitivity, please be advised that I am very fond of bright lights, which are somewhat flashing. There are a few slightly jerky sequences too, but not for more than a few seconds at a time, max.

  
  
_is this the region, this the soil, the clime,_  
 _said then the lost archangel, this the seat_  
 _that we must change for Heav'n, this mournful gloom_  
 _for that celestial light?_

.  
[ Olympics Opening Ceremony + Muse - Map of the Problematique [Rich Costey Edit] ]  
[ [stream in HD](https://vimeo.com/49548951) | [download in proper 720p](https://sizablesend.com/qs6835/Quinara___Map_of_the_Problematique.wmv) ]


End file.
